Smash Bros Ultimate
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Un-creative title is un-creative, but this is a short one-shot detailing the events of the Adventure Mode trailer, from a more KI perspective as the scene where Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit get taken away had a huge impact on me. Spur of the moment fangirl fic, be aware. x3


**Now, this is just a small one-shot based on the Smash Bros Ultimate Adventure Mode trailer. It was nice to see Pit and his pals over there get some time in the spotlight, so I wondered what could've happened between them before they were taken by Goldie Mc. Rainbows over there. Plus I don't know, the trailer just got me really hyped and triggered my fan-girl heart. Hey, Kid Icarus fan here. We take what we can get. x3**

 **(And yes i'm planning on getting back into writing KI fanfics, got a lot of crap to deal with atm.)**

 **(Plus I nearly fell out of bed when I heard that Pit got a speaking line. Like I said, we KI fans take what we can get.)**

 **Seriously, that scene where the three get taken, it really pulled at the heart. Palutena tried to protect her boys. I LOVE IT!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little tidbit while I go suffer in silence at the fact that I don't have a Switch. (Christmas maybe, but that'll mean I'll have to wait almost two months, ugh end me.)**

 **-Voltaradragoness**

* * *

Pit and Dark Pit felt the wind whip their faces and the sun's warmth on their wings as they soared through the air with the Goddess of Light behind them. Normally, this would be a feeling they would both enjoy, very much, but they and all the heroes and even some villains from the many worlds surrounding them had been called to stop what seemed to be an army of Master and Crazy Hands. That kinda sullied the mood a bit.

"Why do we need to go help? Aren't there over seventy of those guys? Can't they handle it themselves without 'Divine Intervention?'" Dark Pit resented, making air quotes in mid-air.

Pit opened his mouth to answer him, but Palutena began moving back towards them, so he moved aside for her. "We're not the only Divine beings aiding them , first of all, and second, this could directly affect us if it isn't stopped. Those...hands...can easily make their way to Skyworld, and I would prefer to avoid another all out war."

"The humans have suffered enough." Pit finished, and as he did, he saw a look in Dark's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Worry.  
Pit gave him a questioning expression, but he either ignored it or didn't see it.

 _We've been on plenty of missions like this one, what's gotten into him?_ he thought, bursting forward with Palutena in an attempt to get there faster.

Soon all three of them spotted a large rocky cliff-side that overlooked many others. The glow from their wings faded slowly as the mirror images folded their wings against their back as they always did when landing. Palutena allowed her feet to touch the ground only after they did, as was the custom when she joined them on missions.

"Weren't we supposed to meet an army here?" Dark Pit spoke up again, sarcasm edging his tone.

Palutena gave him a slight look of annoyance, but Pit only became more concerned. He knew the edgy angel better than anyone, and the way he was speaking right now indicated that he wanted nothing to do with this battle or this place. That in itself was unusual as Dark usually loved fighting.

 _Could he be...scared? Him? What is he feeling from this that I'm not? Would he just tell me already!? The suspense is killing me here!_

As Palutena scanned the landscape, Pit nudged his other side, gaining his attention.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" He whispered.

Dark didn't answer right away, but a cautious glance at the goddess of light, he finally decided to. "Don't you ever get that feeling that makes you feel like what you're doing or about to do is a really bad idea?"

Pit blinked, but then smiled. "Believe it or not, I have, but not at the moment. Why? Is that what's got you on edge?"

Pit then had to hold himself back from bursting into laughter at the unintentional pun, which Dark Pit just facepalmed at. "Who does everyone call me that nowadays?"

"Anyway," Pit started again, trying to keep himself together. "Can I ask what's up with that? You've never seemed so concerned over something as simple as a mission."

"That's because it feels like it's more than that. Don't you feel like there's something we're unaware of? Like for a threat this large scale that an army has been called to take it on, it sure seems too...simple. At least from what little we know about it."

"Hm, I guess I can see what you mean, but it's not like it's the first time we've gone into battle without all the details." Pit responded, grinning sheepishly and shrugging. Though his wings were twitching, which was an indicator that he now was worried.

Dark kinda regretted telling him now as it only seemed to frighten him, and so he ended the conversation by turning away and not meeting his gaze.  
As he did, Palutena turned back around and motioned for them to come over. "I think I've found the meeting place, boys."

She pointed to a cliff far below them, where there were many familiar faces standing before a large orb of light in the distance, along with the Hands that were spoken of.

Nodding, all three made their way down.

Landing, the trio took their positions behind those who have already gathered, just as a gun was pointed toward the sky, the wielder being the defender of the Lylat system himself, Fox.

"Don't let a single one of them get away!" He announced to all who were behind him.

Pit and Dark glanced around and saw various characters confirm they heard the order in their own way. Sonic crouched, ready to Spin-dash.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity, and the two angels themselves readied their bows as Palutena summoned her staff.

All were now looking at the sky above, the Master and Crazy hands were moving ever closer, though many fighters wondered why they were moving so slowly. They had all fought the hands before, and knew that they were capable of moving much faster.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." Marth said, suddenly realizing the gravity of their numbers.

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!" Zelda announced herself, standing beside Marth and more than willing to defend her fellow allies.

Pit looked at her with determination, but fear showed through for a moment as he remembered what his twin said.

 _Don't you ever get that feeling that makes you feel like what you're doing or about to do is a really bad idea?_

Pit's hand around his bow tightened.

 _Don't you feel like there's something we're unaware of?_

"We'll win this, I know we will!" He suddenly blurted out, both in response to Zelda and to himself. Possibly even to his twin beside him.

It garnered Dark Pit's attention for a moment, before he looked back at the sky with barely audible growl.

Without warning, the hands above them began to disintegrate before their very eyes, catching everyone off guard.

"What the-"

"What's going on here?"

"Are they surrendering?"

"That thing! In the middle!"

Various fighters mumbled among themselves in concern as the large rainbow colored orb in the sky started to absorb the energy from the hands, gathering it all in the middle.

Red suddenly reacted to Shulk twitching slightly as a vision came to him, within seconds he snapped back to reality and turned the others, signaling them to get away. Before anyone could react though, the large orb fired a seemingly endless stream of searing lights in their direction.

The first few struck Link, and he began fighting them off with his sword and shield, but one quickly overpowered him and struck him, making him vanish before everyone's eyes.

There was a collective gasp among them all, as they all realized this was a life or death situation. They all began fighting ferociously as the searing projectiles kept on coming.

Samus began firing at the death beams as fast as she could, but one quickly got passed and struck her too, taking her with it.

The fighters began realizing that at the moment, fighting wasn't their best option and decided to try deflecting the attacks or try protecting themselves with shields.

Zelda and Mewtwo rose into the air and tried just this, Zelda conjuring a shield while Mewtwo tried to take control of the energy, but both failed and were taken too.

Now everyone was panicking, and decided this was a fight they couldn't win.

"Everyone! Abort mission! Retreat!" Fox shouted as best he could, before the beams caught up with him and took him too.

With everyone terrified for their lives and the lives of their allies, any hope of fighting back was abandoned and each tried in vain to escape.

Sonic was attempting to run away from the lights of death, and was about to boost, but he saw Pikachu running behind him, so he slowed down and held out his hand to the small Pokemon, hoping to help him get away, but the beam caught Pikachu before he could reach him and that resulted with Sonic not being able to get away in time either.

Bayonetta was firing at the beams, but upon seeing Sonic and Pikachu get taken, she jumped over a beam and shape-shifted into a flock of bats to get some distance, before she could take of though, a beam whirled around and caught her off guard.

Red and Bowser skid to a halt at a wall, and upon realizing they were cornered, they nodded, hoping they could attract fire so that they other could get away. Red ordered his three Pokemon to attack, while Bowser unleashed his flame breath, neither did them much good though as the beams wasted no time in taking them too.

Captain Falcon managed to make it to his vehicle, but was taken before he could jump in.

Lucario and Greninja fought side by side, using their enhanced abilities to swiftly dodge the projectiles. One came right at Lucario, but he teleported out of it's path. Only to reappear and get taken by another beam that wasn't fooled. Greninja then leapt into the air, only to get caught before he could unleash an attack.

The Inkling siblings were terrified of what was going on around them and looking at each other, the inked the ground below them and leapt into it, hoping they could hide, but the beams just phased through the ground and took them that way.

Falco had managed to reach his Arwing and was trying to fly away, but many of them beams suddenly increased in speed and struck him all at once.  
Palutena had tried blasting the beams too, but once everyone began running, she knew enough was enough. She turned to her two angels who wer behind her trying to avoid the fire, and lit their wings right up.

"Augh!"

"Woah!" They spouted as they were lifted up without warning.

"Pit, Dark Pit! Get out of here! Fly away!" They looked at her for a moment before both zooming away as fast as they could.

When Pit realized she wasn't behind them, he turned back and saw that Palutena had risen in the air in front of the two and had cast up a Reflect Barrier, but that didn't seem to stop those things either as she vanished with the rest. Pit gasped in horror and Dark's expression turned to fear as the Power of Flight vanished from their wings. The let out sounds of distress as they began to lose altitude, but the beams of destruction took them both before they could come anywhere close to the ground.

At this point, hiding or flying away was the only see-able option, but Snake couldn't fool the beams and Rosalina and Diddy Kong were not nearly fast enough.

Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, and Villager were unable to find a hiding place quick enough.

The only fighter to escape, was Kirby. His Warp Star was the only thing fast enough to outrun the lights long enough for Kirby to teleport away.  
As he was taken by his Star to a safe place, he gripped onto it for dear life as it crashed into another rocky area. Pain ran though his small body as he forced himself to stand, and as he did, he saw a new unknown area before him. He knew it was up to him to stop what had taken all the ones who opposed this unknown threat.


End file.
